


Brotherly Bonding

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson unexpectedly shows back up in Beacon Hills and Lydia ditches Aiden in a hot minute.  Feeling heartbroken, he heads back to his apartment for some brotherly bonding, completely forgetting that Ethan's there with Danny.  When the entire situation comes to light, Danny offers his wisdom on dealing with the creature known as Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Lunar Eclipse but before the 3B premiere.

_Stupid heartless bitch!_

  
Aiden screamed wordlessly within the confines of his helmet as he roared and raced through the streets of Beacon Hills. Despite the sudden downpour that hit the town, he was pushing eighty on his way to the penthouse apartment he shared with Ethan. His vision blurred and not because of the rain spattering against his visor. He blinked rapidly, clearing away the tears. He would not cry! Alphas do not cry over heartless red-headed banshee skanks. Not bothering to stop at the red-light, Aiden sped through the intersection and wove expertly around a minivan and a pick-up truck, narrowly missing a police cruiser on the other side.

  
Sirens wailed and flashing lights blazed to life immediately as the sheriff himself gave pursuit. Grinning, Aiden lost himself in the chase and picked up the speed, weaving in and out of traffic with a dramatic flare. After several blocks, the alpha werewolf decided that he’d had enough and slowed down, allowing the sheriff to catch up before he suddenly veered to the left, right across the path of a semi and down an obstacle strewn alley. Sheriff Stillinksi slammed on his brakes and when the semi had moved past, he gazed down the shadowed alley, finding no trace of the speedster. Sighing, John turned off his lights and sirens while picking up his radio and putting out an APB on the motorcycle and its rider before returning to his patrol route.

  
After ditching the police, Aiden slowed to a more socially acceptable speed and made his way home, hoping for some brotherly bonding with his brother. If there was one person who could pull him out of this funk, it would be his twin. Once his bike was safely in the building’s private garage next to his brother’s, Aiden tucked his helmet under his arm and entered the elevator, hitting the button for the Penthouse. Thankfully, the ride up was quiet and uninterrupted, saving him from having to make any pointless small talk with random strangers… or scruffy hunters and their scary daughters. The elevator finally reached the top floor and the doors slid open with a small ding, revealing the somewhat extravagant antechamber that lay before the front door of his home. Ever since the lunar eclipse, its just been him and Ethan there, what with Ennis and Kali dead and Deucalion off enjoying his restored sight at a titty-bar somewhere. Honestly, it was relaxing for the two of them, with not having to worry about secret agendas, sinister plans, and pack dynamics every second of the day.

  
The moment he cracked open the front door that first little inch, the strong smell of arousal hit him, making him pause. Aiden had been too upset to think this all the way through, even though it made sense. If Aiden was with Lydia, Ethan was with Danny. Well, no sense in turning back now, Ethan would have heard him opening the door, but on the other hand, better safe than sorry. Peeking around the door, he was greeted with the sight of his brother’s bare upper body rising over the back of the couch, as well as Danny’s dark eyes.

  
“Aiden?” Ethan questioned, looking at his twin with concern. He made an unseen movement which Aiden took as him placing one foot on the floor so he was on solid ground. “You okay?” Of course he would ask that. Ethan always was the perceptive twin and Aiden could never really hide anything from him.

  
“It’s nothing,” Aiden responded, mindful of Danny’s presence when he gave his answer. Alphas do not show weakness in the presence of inferiors, not that Danny was inferior or anything. “I forgot you wanted the place for yourself tonight. I’ll get out of your hair.”

  
“Aiden, wait.” Ethan was off the couch completely now and moving toward his twin. His belt was off and his fly was open, revealing the gray boxer-briefs underneath as he padded barefoot across the room. Danny was sitting up fully now and Aiden could see the wide spread of those impressive shoulders, bare to the dim lights, proving that he was shirtless as well.

  
“I said its nothing.” Aiden repeated sternly, moving toward the hallway to where his bedroom was.

  
“Lydia?” Aiden froze in surprise as that comment-slash-question didn’t come from Ethan, but from Danny. A quick flick of his eyes revealed that Ethan was also starring at his boyfriend, who continued to look expectantly at Aiden. Very subtly, Aiden nodded, getting an understanding hum in return.

  
“Figured,” Danny said, resting an arm over the back of the couch. “She used to treat Jackson like that all the time.” At the mention of the beta werewolf’s name, Aiden growled, his brown eyes flashing red in the quickest of flares. “Ah, so he’s back.” Danny commented.

  
“Did you know?” Aiden asked in a strained voice that held the edge of a growl, taking a threatening step forward. Ethan let out a soft growl of his own and moved to stand between his brother and his boyfriend. Despite himself, Danny shivered. Logically, he knew that Ethan and Aiden were two separate, and completely different people, but hearing that growling voice come out of a mouth identical to his boyfriend’s made his skin break out in goose bumps. That only made sense, seeing as he found Ethan attractive, logically he would find his twin attractive as well. Ethan’s answering growl intensified those feelings. Taking a deep, calming breath, Danny steeled himself so as not to be distracted.

  
“No, I didn’t,” the Hawaiian teen responded. “We haven’t spoken at all since he up and left for London without any kind of explanation or so much as a goodbye.” The cold tone caused the growling to stop and the twins both turned to look at him in synch. “We’re not really that close anymore.” The glare on Aiden’s face softened the slightest bit and Ethan once again glanced at his brother. Looking between the twins, Danny got off the couch, grabbing his discarded shirt off of the floor. “do you want me to leave?” This was aimed at Aiden.

  
“No, you don’t have to go.” Ethan spoke up.

  
“He’s your brother and he needs you now.” Danny reasoned, slipping his shirt back on and heading toward the door. Aiden thought about letting him leave, but he was being so sincere that it made him feel guilty. Damn! Maybe he was Jewish.

  
“Wait.” Aiden finally said. Danny paused with the door half open, turning to look at him over his shoulder. Ethan stood still, holding his breath.

  
“Are you sure?” Danny asked.

  
“Yeah,” Aiden responded, finally sliding out of his leather jacket. “Maybe you can help. After all, you have way more experience when it comes to dealing with all things ‘Lydia.’” Danny closed the door and looked at him, eyes flickering to Ethan as he sidled up to his brother’s shoulder.

  
“So tell us, O’ Wise One,” Ethan joked. “What did you do to help you friend at times like this?”

  
“Honestly?” The twins nodded. “I usually gave him a blowjob.” There was a long, awkward pause where the twins waited for Danny to laugh at his own joke, but he remained stoic. There wasn’t even a blip in his heartbeat to indicate that he was lying. The pause dragged on before Aiden finally broke the silence.

  
“You’re joking, right?”

  
“Nope.” The ‘p’ popped.

  
“You used to give you best friend a blowjob after Lydia left him with a case of blue balls?” Aiden spoke clearly and very slowly so that he wouldn’t be misunderstood. Next to him, Ethan growled dangerously. Danny’s eyes flickered to his boyfriend and captured his gaze before he nodded. Ethan’s growl intensified and his boyfriend’s heartbeat finally started to pick up. Aiden quickly interceded.

  
“I don’t think Ethan would appreciate it if you gave me a blowjob.” Aiden meant it as a joke but the moment the words were out of his mouth, Ethan’s growl ceased. Curious, Aiden looked over at his brother and saw his expression and the way his eyes went from his boyfriend to his brother. He was actually thinking about it. “Dude, no!” Aiden protested. “I’m not gay!”

  
“Neither was Jackson.” Danny offered from where he stood several feet away.

  
“Dude, not helping.” Aiden growled, his earlier anger returning.

  
“But, Aiden,” Ethan moved closer to his brother so he could speak lower. “He gives really good head.”

  
Aiden’s comeback fell from his lips and he sputtered for a moment or two before looking form his brother to Danny and giving him a long and assessing look. “How good?”

  
Danny grinned.

  
“He plays the trumpet.” Ethan whispered close to his ear. Aiden let out an involuntary groan, which Danny took as a yes, because the lacrosse player moved forward and got all up in his personal space. Firm, calloused fingers moved up his well muscled forearms, over the swell of biceps barely contained by the thin t-shirt before settling on those broad shoulders. The Hawaiian teen leaned forward and at the last second, Aiden pulled back with a quick glance at his brother, who stood there with lust-blown eyes.

  
“No kissing.” Aiden stated firmly.

  
Danny smirked before placing one of his hands solidly at the back of Aiden’s neck. “That’s what Jackson used to say… at first.” Before Aiden could say anything else, Danny used his hand to pull him forward so their lips could press together. It started out gently, a soft caress of lips, a lot sweeter than Aiden ever would have thought a kiss with another guy would be like (not that he’d ever though about it, of course.) As Aiden relaxed, Danny added more pressure, hand tightening at the base of his neck and his other hand curving along the alpha’s side to slide into his back pocket. Against his will, Aiden’s hands gripped the other teen’s shirt and he moaned, which Danny took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. As Danny licked and bit and nibbled his way further into Aiden’s mouth, Ethan groaned loudly at the sight. Aiden felt Danny’s lips curve into a smirk against his own. The human pulled away from the kiss and the werewolf instinctively followed, eyes still closed, seeking those lips again. When he couldn’t find them, he blinked his eyes open, looking with blurry eyes toward his brother’s boyfriend.

  
Danny smiled widely, flashing that perfect white smile (complete with dimples) that morphed into a wicked grin. Torturously slow, Danny sank to his knees before the heavily panting Aiden, his eyes just as blown as his brother’s at this point. The darker-skinned teen pushed up Aiden’s t-shirt and began to plant small kisses along his abs while his free hand undid the belt buckle. Aiden ripped his shirt over his head while Danny undid the button-fly jeans with one hand, (now that took skill.) Looking up into Aiden’s panting face; Danny began to reach inside the open jeans, only to have another hand enclosed around his wrist. Danny cast his boyfriend a not entirely friendly look and Aiden growled dangerously at the interruption.

  
“Not here,” Ethan said, his voice lower than normal. “Bedroom.”

  
It took a moment for his brother’s words to sink in, but when they did, Aiden nodded jerkily, eyes fading from bright crimson to their normal chocolate brown, fangs and claws returning to teeth and fingers. The twins helped Danny to his feet and Ethan immediately attacked his mouth, chasing the taste of his brother’s skin on his boyfriend’s lips. Their kiss was more thorough and less hesitant then the one between Danny and himself, but Aiden put that on the face that they were dating and far more comfortable with each other.

  
Ethan pulled back first and nudged his brother and Danny close until they took the hint and began to kiss of their own accord, though with far less abandon than Ethan. Slowly but surely, the three made their way toward one of the bedrooms, with Danny’s shirt coming off once again and Aiden kicking off his boots, urgent kisses being exchanged along the way.

  
Once they were in Ethan’s bedroom, they moved toward the bed, with Aiden bumping into it while making out with Danny. Breaking the kiss, Aiden looked over his shoulder to see what had stopped him. As he was looking, Danny placed his palms flat against Aiden’s well-muscled chest and pushed. Aiden fell backward, startled, landing in the middle of the bed with a bounce and a cry of surprise. Ethan and Danny both chuckled as Aiden rose to prop himself up on his elbows and give the human an indignant look. Smiling, Danny crouched down at the foot of the bed and reached for Aiden’s foot before slowly pulling off his sock, rubbing his thumb lightly along the sole, making Aiden’s anger melt away as he squirmed and fought back a smile.

  
“So you’re ticklish, too. That’s good to know.” Danny commented as he removed the other sock and gently massaged the foot, a soft smile on his face. When he rubbed the sole a bit more firmly with his thumbs, Aiden let out a content groan and gave a full-body shudder. Once again, Aiden watched that handsome and charming smile morph into something wicked and seductive. Feeling the bed dip, he looked to his right to see Ethan climbing into the bed to lay next to him, propped up on his side so that he could look down the length of his and his brother’s bodies to gaze upon his boyfriend.

  
Said boyfriend regained Aiden’s attention by peeling back the alpha’s jeans and boxers, letting his impressive dick slap against his flat stomach. “Twins in almost every way,” Danny mumbled under his breath, eyes locked on the most intimate part of Aiden’s body. The werewolf-in-question couldn’t help but blush. He knew that he, well they, weren’t small. They were big, not porn-star big, but still well endowed. But the way that Danny was looking at him – at them – like he was perfect, made him just this side of uncomfortable. Those thoughts were quickly cast from his mind as Danny crawled up between his legs with all the sinuous grace of a cat to settle between his thighs. Aiden’s breath caught in his throat when Danny grasped him firmly by the root of his cock and leaned forward. He held Aiden’s eyes and leaned forward to lick delicately at the head. Aiden’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at that first, small contact, and his back arched when Danny took just the head of him into his mouth and sucked, tongue needling at the slit.

  
Now, Aiden wasn’t any lily-white virgin. Point-in-fact, when they traveled with the Alpha Pack, the twins were often sent out to seduce the local pack members of whatever town they were in. That aside, Aiden had never received a blowjob this fantastic form any girl or cougar, and certainly not with the level of enthusiasm Danny was emitting. And he only just started. No wonder Ethan (and everybody) loved Danny.

  
When Aiden could open his fluttering eyes, he looked down his body, between the valley of his pecs and the hills of his abs to watch Danny, who was slowly, teasingly, going up and down, eyes trained on his face. As he was coming up, his tongue licked right beneath the head of Aiden’s cock while he stroked the shaft with his hand. The Alpha Twins moaned Aiden at the sensation and Ethan at the sight. Danny smiled, somehow, with his mouth full of the meat of Aiden, and hell, of that wasn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

  
Just as slowly, eyes still locked on his, Danny went back down, tongue laving at the underside of the wide shaft in his mouth. Up and down, up and down, slow but steady, stopping every so often to take a breath and do something wicked with his tongue before going back down. As this continued, Aiden felt that sweet, sweet pressure begin to build at the base of his spine. His hips unconsciously began to thrust up into the warm cavern of Danny’s mouth until Ethan placed a firm hand on his waist, holding him down.

  
“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna go.” Aiden warned, his voice raspy and his breathing hard. Danny broke eye contact with him and glanced over at Ethan, having a silent conversation with his boyfriend while never even slowing down with his oral ministrations.

  
“That’s the point, brother.” Ethan whispered, his voice far closer than expected, close enough that his lips brushed the shell of Aiden’s ear, warm breath ghosting over his neck.  
“Wha—“ Aiden half-groaned, turning his head toward his brother and getting a hungry pair of lips upon his own. In his lust-addled state, he didn’t even pause to think about the ramifications that it was his brother he was kissing. He just closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the combination of lips, teeth, and tongue that assaulted his body at both ends. Hell, since one of those mouths belonged to his twin, his mirror, it was really just an explicit form of masturbation. Aiden gave himself fully to the pleasure, his left hand burying itself in the soft hair on Danny’s head, encouraging him to go faster, and his right hand wound around the back of Ethan’s neck, holding him in place as their tongues dueled.

  
Seeing the twins making out caused Danny to moan loudly around Aiden and take him down his throat, which in turn made Aiden’s back arch, pressing him further into his brother’s kiss. When Danny had Aiden as far down as he could take him, he hummed before pulling back to gently scrape his teeth along the shaft, and it was all over. Aiden groaned (growled) loudly into Ethan’s mouth, closing his crimson eyes tight, back arching violently off the bed, and hands turning into claws as he came, releasing the hot, thick fluid down the human’s throat.

  
When Aiden finally regained the ability to blink open his eyes, he did so to see Danny pulling himself off of the Alpha’s spent cock. The human teen smiled at him, lips closed, and _swallowed_. Aiden released another involuntary groan, his dick twitching. He _swallowed_! Most of the girls he’d been with hated to swallow, even refused to, but Danny did it without hesitation, like it was no big deal. Maybe Aiden should consider switching teams. It certainly explained why Ethan was so happy lately.

  
Danny crawled up Aiden’s body, eyes locked with the alpha, until they were face-to-face, at which point Danny turned his head and kissed Ethan, sharing the traces of his brother’s essence. Ethan moaned into the kiss, eyes closing and hand cupping the back of Danny’s neck as Aiden watched.

  
“Umm… are you guys going to let me up?” Aiden asked. Danny broke the kiss and turned his head toward the werewolf that lay beneath him.

  
“What, not up for another round?” Danny asked. “Where’s that famous werewolf stamina?”

  
“You want to go again?” Aiden arched a questioning eyebrow.

  
“I didn’t go at all yet.” Danny explained, gesturing down at the prominent bulge in his jeans.

  
“Oh.”

  
“That is, if you’re up for it.” Danny commented, blushing slightly, making sure to look Aiden in the eye. “I’d love a chance to do you properly.”

  
“Sure,” Aiden said with a smirk and shrug. “It’s been amazing so far.” The smile turned predatory. “But for the record, I’m an alpha and I don’t bottom for anyone.” Danny quirked up one side of his mouth in a crooked grin, revealing one of his adorable dimples.

  
“That works for me.”

  
Aiden’s smirk widened. In a show of strength and speed capable form an alpha werewolf (that Ethan refrained from using around his boyfriend) Aiden had Danny on his back and was stretched out of him like a roof of skin and muscle. With a leer that Danny knew from Ethan, Aiden leaned forward and initiated the kiss himself this time. After thoroughly cleaning all traces of himself out of Danny’s mouth (with his tongue!), Aiden pulled away and began to kiss along the perfect jaw, then the smooth column of tanned muscle that was Danny’s neck. Releasing a content sigh, Danny tilted his head back to allow Aiden better access, his lips parted and his eyes half-closed. Hearing an amused chuckle, Danny forced his eyes the rest of the way open and focused on his boyfriend, who was watching him with a patient smile. Danny reached up and placed a hand on Ethan’s neck, the werewolf’s hand cupping his own and twining their fingers together as he stared at his fragile human lover.

  
“You’re okay with this, right?” The teenager whispered, trying to ignore the amazing sensation of Aiden’s lips as they moved to his chest, and wait for Ethan’s reply. Ethan smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, all sweet and tender.

  
“Of course I’m okay with it.” Ethan commented. “It was partially my idea. Besides,” he glanced down at his brother before looking back at his boyfriend. “It’s kind of hot watching me do stuff with you and know that it’s not actually me.” He smirked, eerily like his brother. “Plus, now I know what I look like when I’m in his place.” Danny chuckled lightly at the statement, the sound morphing into a low, almost pained moan as Aiden sank his teeth in the flesh around the nipple he’d been lapping at, reminding the human that he was still there.

  
“Just as needy, too.” Danny muttered under his breath, his voice a little strained as he looked down to see Aiden’s broad tongue take a swipe at and around the bruised flesh, picking up the tiny droplets of red that filled the indents of his teeth – he bit hard! Aiden grinned devilishly as Danny before continuing downward with kisses, a soft press of teeth occasionally to remind him to pay attention. He got to Danny’s jeans and placed kisses along the flesh just above the belt, all the while maintaining eye contact with the human. He pulled away, getting a little while from Danny, and looked to his brother.

  
“Help me?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

  
Ethan slipped from his spot next to his boyfriend and moved down the bed to join his brother. With an ease that made Danny think they’d done this before (or they were using that weird twin telepathy thing) they bother undid his belt and jeans and slowly peeled them down his long, lean legs, his boxer-briefs going along for the ride. Once the offensive articles were finally gone (i.e. hanging from the ceiling fan) they moved back in, with Aiden pausing when he saw Danny’s own formidable erection.

  
“Aiden?” Ethan inquired gently, looking at his brother. Danny propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at the two of them.

  
“I’m not ready for that,” Aiden explained. “I’m sorry.”

  
“No, it’s okay.” Danny said, starting to draw up his legs while masking his disappointment. “I totally get it.” Aiden’s hand gripped the retreating ankle and held firm. Aiden held his eyes as he lowered himself to the bed again, pulling the leg out so he could lie between the limbs.

  
“I said _I_ wasn’t ready for it,” Aiden said. “But I’m sure Ethan can help me out here.” Ethan smirked and sank down as well, gripping the base of Danny’s erection. “I’ve got something else that can keep me busy.” He lifted the leg he still had in his grip and draped it over his shoulder. At Danny’s questioning look, he explained. “I’ve had girls that like anal before. This isn’t anything new.” With a quick look between the two of them, the twins lowered themselves toward their respective targets in complete synch. Both pairs of lips found what they were searching for simultaneously, knocking the air from Danny’s lungs and throwing his head back in ecstasy. When their tongues moved in unison on separate parts of his (very impressive) anatomy, his back arching completely, and almost painfully, off the bed, hands tearing at the sheets and a wordless scream of pleasure forcing itself out of his throat. Both twins stopped until Danny collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving dangerously.

  
Once he was settled down again, Ethan moved in first, slowly, enveloping the head and moving down the shaft with the tight seal of his lips. After a few passes, Ethan discreetly tapped his brother who moved back in, kissing and licking and probing with his very flexible tongue. It wasn’t as intense this time, but Danny still cried out, fisting his hands in their hair.

  
Aiden kissed him down there the same way he’d kissed him on the mouth, all tongue and lips and teeth. It was exquisite. As they both moved in synch, Danny writhed on the bed, turning his head to the side to bite into the pillow so as to stifle his moans. With each passing second, the pleasure built and Danny began to thrust and roll into their mouths. Just as he was bout to reach the peak of his pleasure, Ethan pulled off abruptly and grasped him by the base, tightly, pulling Danny back from his climax. Ethan placed his free hand on Aiden’s head and pushed him away from Danny, producing a pitiful whine.

  
“Not yet, babe.” Ethan answered. “I want to get a good view.” After that, there was some shuffling around as Aiden crawled up between Danny’s legs to settle in place while Ethan raised up his boyfriend’s torso to lay behind him, bracketing the human’s thighs with his own and letting Danny rest on his nicely muscled chest, giving him an excellent view of where they would soon be joined. Once everyone was in position, Aiden opened the forgotten bottle of slick and applied a generous portion to his member, coating himself thoroughly before applying some to Danny’s entrance, improving what he’d already opened up with his tongue. He slid in first one then two fingers, scissoring the digits to make sure he was stretched.

  
“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to finish myself off.” Danny growled, doing his best imitation of an alpha werewolf. Aiden chuckled and removed his fingers to line himself up, teasing Danny’s entrance with his tip. Just as Danny opened his mouth to retort, Aiden pushed, several inches surging forward to be incased in the tight heat that was his brother’s boyfriend. Danny himself tensed at the sudden intrusion while Ethan wrapped his arms around the human’s torso, rubbing soothing circles into his chest and placing gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. While comforting his boyfriend, Ethan pressed his left hand firmly on the human’s abdomen and concentrated. Black veins traced themselves up his muscular arm and over his shoulder and neck. Danny relaxed visibly let his head loll back onto his werewolf’s shoulder with a content sigh as the pain was drained out of him. Aiden remained sill for a few moments more to give Danny time to adjust before slowly rocking back and forth, adding a little more of himself with each thrust.

  
After a few moments of this, Aiden was fully sheathed inside Danny, rotating his hips to help stretch him a bit. Stilling for a second, the werewolf reached down and hiked Danny’s leg higher up on his hip before resuming his thrusting, the angle adjusted to brush against the sweet spot. When he did hit it, Danny cried out and writhed between the two alphas.

  
“Are you ready?” Aiden asked with a wolfish grin. Lips open in a pant and eyes half-closed with pleasure, Danny nodded his assent. Before he was even done with the nod, Aiden pulled back and thrust forward hard, striking Danny’s prostate head on before pulling back and doing it again, and again, and again. Once again Danny found himself nearing the precipice but was just shy of that last inch. Reaching for where he leaked against his abs to push himself over the edge, he was frustrated when his hands were seized by Ethan. His whine turned into a moan as Aiden continued his ruthless assault.

  
For what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Aiden continued to pound away. Every time Danny was close, the alpha was pull back, keeping him from blessed release. Behind him, Ethan was panting at the sight of his twin fucking his boyfriend, rubbing his own considerable erection against the small of Danny’s back.

  
“You think he’s ready?” Aiden asked Ethan, never stopping or faltering in his rhythm.

  
“Yeah, he’s ready.” Ethan rasped, transferring Danny’s hand so that he could hold both wrists at once. Once Ethan had a hand free, Aiden halted his thrusting to balance himself on one arm and reach out with his own free hand. Their fingers interlocked and when Danny looked back at Aiden, he saw that his eyes were now glowing red.

  
“What’s going…” Danny started to ask until he saw their joined hands merge together. “… on!” Danny finished, the question ending in a long and loud moan as he felt that smooth, muscled hardness inside of him get larger and thicker as they joined together. When his eyes came out from where they had rolled into the back of his head, Danny saw a much larger, more muscular creature above him, and inside him, than he remembered, with a face very similar to the twins, but also with large teeth (fangs), wiry-looking sideburns, pointed ears and a scar bisecting its face and neck. When Danny realized that he was no longer lying on his boyfriend but on the sheets, he realized this must be their combined “Vultron-wolf” form that Stiles had told him about.

  
“Ethan? Aiden?” Danny asked hesitantly, the creature above him having halted in its movements.

  
“It’s us, Danny.” The voice that came out was gruffer, deeper, and sounded more like the twins speaking in unison. Danny reached up and petted it’s – their – cheek, smiling despite himself when they nuzzled into it. Raising his other hand to cup their face, he brought them down and kissed them on their combined lips before pulling back and gripping those massive shoulders.

  
“Well, don’t stop now. I was almost there.” Danny commented. The twins smiled ferociously yet brilliantly before thrusting their combined member into the pliant human. A hard, punishing pace was quickly resumed with Danny’s grip tightening on those muscles, bracing himself. Aside from the great feeling of being held down by all that muscle, this new, larger form kept a constant pressure on his prostate, once again pushing Danny toward the edge.

  
“I’m almost there.” Danny panted. Ethan/Aiden (Eden? Athan?) pulled Danny’s leg higher up still, placing one hand on his hip and the other on the headboard, rolling into each thrust with more power and making Danny cry out. A few moments later, Danny’s whole body tightened as he finally reached his climax, painting the muscles of his chest and stomach in a wash of hot pleasure. With his body tightening around them, the twins planted both hand on the headboard and went from thrusting to pounding, chasing their own orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts and they were in Danny as far as they could go, far deeper than they could have managed on their own, releasing their own fluid.

  
As they rode the pleasure, Danny began to feel even more stretched. Forcing his eyes open, he saw just Aiden above him again and felt Ethan below him, everybody in the exact same position they’d started in, only this time both twins were inside of him, as separate entities. Danny was grateful for all of the hard word they’d done on him already; otherwise he wasn’t sure they would have both fit. Oh, and they were still thrusting, chasing a second orgasm from the Change. Danny cried out again as he reached his peak a second time, his cock twitching and spitting out a little more. Once all the see-saw thrusting was done, all three calmed down, with Aiden falling forward but slightly to the side so as not to smother Danny.

  
Once Aiden could catch his breath, he pulled out, for which Danny was grateful. Not that having them both inside him simultaneously was too much or anything, point-in-fact it was amazing, but it was also his limit of how much he could take and enjoy it. With Aiden out and on his side, Ethan maneuvered them so that they too were on their side, Ethan spilling out of Danny as he spooned up behind him, both of them facing a panting Aiden.

  
Looking up and seeing his brother whisper sweet nothings in Danny’s ear, Aiden felt this ache in his heart, as stupid as it sounded. As he watched them together, he was reminded of Lydia and why he was there in the first place. Looking away, Aiden turned to get out of the bed only to be stopped by a hand on his bicep. Turning back, he saw Danny looking at him with those big eyes, and over his shoulder he saw Ethan’s bare ass as he padded toward the bathroom.

  
“Where were you going?” Danny asked, concern on his face.

  
“Well… I… and you two…” Aiden fumbled over what to say. Danny took mercy on him and hissed him to settle his thoughts. “I didn’t want to ruin your moment together.”

  
“You’re an idiot.” Danny commented, a fond smile on his face. “We both wanted you here and we both want to partake of the post-coital cuddles.” Aiden opened his mouth to offer a weak protest but Danny was quick to shut him down. “Shut up, and come here.” Danny tugged him into the circle of his arms and wrapped him up tight, placing his face close enough to kiss and just giving him a gentle smile.

  
They lay like that for several moments until Ethan returned with a damp rag to clean everybody up. Once everyone was relatively clean, Ethan tossed the rag in the general direction of the door rather than walk all the way back to the bathroom. He snuggled up behind his boyfriend and pulled the comforter over the three of them, overlapping Danny’s arm with his own so that they both held Aiden.

  
“If you want to talk about it at all, we’ll be here.” Danny commented.

  
“What if I wasn’t opposed to this happening again?” Aiden asked, not looking at either of them.

  
“I can’t speak for Danny, but I wouldn’t mind sharing with my twin.” Ethan answered, smiling at his twin.

  
“I can speak for Danny,” the teen remarked with a smile. “And I wouldn’t mind it either.” Aiden looked up and met Danny’s warm smile, smiling himself.

  
“We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” Ethan snuggled in closer to his boyfriend, his nose just behind Danny’s ear. “We just had mind-blowing sex, so let’s relax and go to sleep.” Danny huffed and tightened his arms around Aiden, who also snuggled into the warm teen as the three drifted off into blessed oblivion.

 

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

The next day, at Beacon Hills High School, Stiles stood next to Scott and Isaac, all three with mouths agape, Allison watching wide-eyed from down the hall as Danny walked down the hall with an alpha werewolf on either side of him, Danny’s arms around their shoulders. To the members of the McCall pack, it was a clear show of intimacy, especially with the scents of all three intermingled so deeply. Aiden didn’t even spare a glance at Lydia when the trio walked down the hall.

  
“Of course Danny would be the one to get hot twin boyfriends.” Stiles remarked loudly while everyone else just gawked.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending, that last little bit, felt kind of rushed, but it was like one in the morning when I finished it. Other than that, I would love to get some feedback. Positive would be great, but I do except flames, because I am after all... a flamer.


End file.
